List of The Molly Show episodes
These are episodes of The Molly Show. Series overview Season 1 (2017-2018) #''Adopted by Hamsters?!'' - 06/18/2017 - Molly and Olivia gets adopted by hamsters, but an evil dragon named Muffu wants them dead. #''Henry Hamster Clubhouse'' - 07/02/2017 - Harry takes Henry in charge of making sure Molly doesn't do crap since he is taking Olivia to the BabyPlace, but while those 2 are gone and Molly is sleeping, Henry decides to make a "clubhouse" for various pets. However, when some barn animals saw the clubhouse, they get jealous and try to destroy it with guns. #''Rocket Shower'' - 07/09/2017 - Molly meets a random boy at her new school named Kendric, otherwise known as the "Rocket Shower". (More coming soon...) #''A Series of Unfortunate Events... About Olivia'' - 07/16/2017 - After Olivia accidentally poisons a woman with mercury, a mysterious man named "Count Maximus" is furious about his wife's death, so to give Olivia payback, he plans to kill her family and make her life miserable. #TBD - 08/06/2017 - TBD #TBD - 08/13/2017 - TBD #''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' - 08/20/2017 - Molly, Olivia, Harry, and Henry discover a donkey (or ass) brutally murdering killer clowns. #''Ya Under Arrest'' - 09/10/2017 - Agent Christina Fishe, paranoid that the hamsters are megalomaniacal warlords, arrests Harry Hamster. As a result, Molly goes on a quest to save him. #TBD - 09/17/2017 - TBD #TBD - 09/24/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/12/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/19/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/26/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/10/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/17/2017 - TBD #''How the Bitch Stole Christmas'' - 12/24/2017 - Henry tells a story to Molly about a creature called the B****, a creature that hates Christmas, so he and his dog, Ass, decide to steal Christmas #''Ashley the Sexy Mermaid'' - 01/07/2018 - While at the beach, Molly meets a very attractive mermaid by the name of "Natasha" and got along well, but soon Natasha's rival, Kayla the Sexy Angel arrives to have an attraction contest, so Molly tries to help Natasha beat Kayla. #TBD - 01/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/21/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/04/2018 - TBD #''Bully'' - 02/11/2018 - a kid at Molly's school has been tormenting Molly lately, causing her to become depressed. When Harry and Henry notice and find out what was causing this, they decide to each her how to deal with bullies, in a rather... special way. #TBD - 02/18/2018 - TBD #''The Elaborate Assasination Attempt of a Hamster'' - 03/04/2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) #''Hannah Hamster'' - 07/14/2018 - Molly and Olivia meet a female hamster named Hannah. However, when they told Harry and Henry about her, both of them began to have bad childhood memories about her. #''Honey, I Might've Shrunk Our House'' - 07/22/2018 - Harry has recently invented a shrinking machine in order to attempt to shrink the president so Harry could take over, but ends up accidentally shrinking their house instead. #TBD - 07/29/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/05/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/12/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/09/2018 - TBD #''Molly and the Seven Deadly Sins'' - 09/16/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/23/2018 - TBD #''Tricked from Treats'' - 10/14/2018 - TBD #''Harry's Spooky Tales'' - 10/21/2018 - TBD #''The Orange Moon'' - 10/28/2018 - The Ecstasy children and the Hamsters are visiting the soon. However, they notice the zookeepers worrying about a strange phenomenon that arrives every 10 years called "The Orange Moon". Soon, they discover that when the orange moon arrives, all the animals in the zoo become aggressive. #TBD - 11/04/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/18/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/23/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/20/2019 - TBD #''Geese are Good News'' - 01/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/10/2019 - TBD #''The Divorce'' - 02/17/2019 - TBD #''Beerstone Strikes Back!'' - 02/24/2019 - TBD #''Ship Ride'' - 03/24/2019 - Molly, Olivia, and the Hamsters are going to Rio de Janeiro as a vacation, but an evil weasel hired by himself is trying to take over the ship. #Parody - 06/09/2019 - TBD #''Harry vs. Exoticaro'' - 07/07/2019 - Harry discovers that Julio Exoticaro, the world's sexiest hispanic billionaire is his main rival in world domination plans and learns that he plans to destroy United Animals. Now, he and Molly have to join forces with Agent Fishe to stop Julio. #''Return of the Barn Animals'' - 07/13/2019 - TBD Season 3 (2019-2020) #TBD - 07/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2019 - TBD #''The Red Crayon'' - 09/15/2019 - A strange man leaves out a magic red crayon on the street, which Olivia ends up discovering and draws random things that come to life, but things get crazy when all pf the drawn things start a killing spree in the city. #''Rumors'' - 09/22/2019 - Molly has recently heard false rumors in her school, causing her to get bullied. With help from Olivia, the hamsters, and Kendric, they head out to find who was responsible for spreading the false rumors and why he or she is doing it. #''Olivia the Gangster?'' - 10/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2020 - TBD #''Roger the Pimp'' - 02/09/2020 - TBD #''Rat Island'' - 02/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/31/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2020 - TBD Season 4 (2020-2021) # Season 5 (2021-2022) # Season 6 (2022-2023) # The Molly Shorts (2018) #Harry Ape - April 1, 2018 - TBD #Molly's Having a Bad Day... - June 15, 2018 - TBD #TBD - November 26, 2018 - TBD #The Swim Portal - April 15, 2019 - TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists